


The Next Best Thing

by GoodJanet



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Next Best Thing, Pining, Substitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country Mac is openly gay, and Dennis is openly interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this amazing gifset: http://hamburgerstore.tumblr.com/post/145388462710/dennis-checking-country-mac-out-after-he-tells-the

It’s not the same, but it’s close enough. His hair is different and his voice is all wrong, but if Dennis closes his eyes, he can make do.

“God, yes. Just like that,” Dennis moans.

Country Mac smiles wryly.

“I take that as high praise, my man. Getting an atheist to invoke the name of God like that does my heart good.”

It would come off as stupid and lame and obnoxious if anyone other than Country Mac said it, but Dennis decides not to take offense and spreads his legs wider to give Country Mac better access.

“I’ll eat you out if you stop talking.”

Because he doesn’t mind getting fucked by a Jesus freak, but he hates the reminder that Country Mac is merely a substitute.

“Whatever you say, city boy.”

He says it with a wide grin that is definitely hereditary, and Dennis wonders how much longer he’s going to have to wait for the real thing.


End file.
